The Turn Of The Tide
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Sequel to Life Takes A Turn. Harry is a vampire, mated to Severus who turned him. He finally got the courage to leave Hogwarts - taking the majority of the D.A with him. Embarrassing Dumbledore was never to be taken lightly, its just the matter of how far Dumbledore will go to get Harry under control. Will he succeed in defeating the darkness? what of Albus. D? SLASH SS/HP


**Turn Of The Tide**

**Chapter 1**

**This is the sequel to - Life Takes a Turn - (To make a long crap and bad grammar story short) Harry was shot at the Dursley's by someone Vernon had not hired the dursley's didn't survive and the only reason Harry did was because Severus turned him. Harry was believed to have killed them and treated like dirt by everyone other than the D.A Severus and Harry mated, in the end Harry took the D.A (Defence association) and left. Dumbledore was of course furious and tried to stop them - he failed. **

**They'd Done it - They'd Actually Did It**

* * *

Harry gazed around Potter Manor, none of this was familiar with him. Despite the fact Severus had told him, he'd spent his first year living here. Moving into Godric's Hollow so the Fidelus Spell wouldn't completely drain the caster. He was surprised Pettigrew had even then enough magic to cast the wards. He shook of his sobering thoughts, and settled on a different one. He'd done it, he had finally done it. He was free of Dumbledore and his manipulations. At long last he could truly be himself. He had also left the rest of the two faced population behind. The 'sorries' had worn his nerves to shreds. He wasn't stupid enough to think he'd seen the last of Dumbledore though.

"What's wrong?" enquired Severus as he came up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around him. He was finally free to be able to show everyone Harry was his mate. So they would truly know Harry was his, if they touched him - they would suffer his wrath. Nobody in their right mind wanted or would willingly piss off Severus Snape.

"Just wondering what his next move will be," said Harry leaning back against the comfort offered to him. He wasn't used to Severus touching him outside of his...old quarters at Hogwarts. Not even in front of his friends, who did know what they'd been up to.

"I know," said Severus, he too was thinking pretty much the same thing. Dumbledore wouldn't take it lying down, loosing two pawns - he would be out for blood. He wasn't sure if Harry understood that, but Severus should have known better than to underestimate his mate. He truly was a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing. As well as heir to both founders, ironically enough. Quite thankfully too, otherwise they would never have been able to get out of Hogwarts.

"He had control over the Potter vaults for a long time, he might know where we are." said Harry, he hadn't thought about that fact when he decided to leave. In fact he hadn't thought much through. He had just been so desperate to get out of the old fool's control.

"He may have," said Severus, the Goblin that had allowed it would have broken all the rules in doing so. Then again he'd broken half by allowing Dumbledore to set up any accounts - why not add a few more broken rules to the list? "Even if he did, nobody specificialy invited by Potter blood should be able to gain access - its why the manors are so well protected."

"Then why did they move to Godric's Hollow?" sighed Harry, he didn't like thinking about this or even talking about it. Yet he had to know, if they'd stayed here then they would be safe and alive.

"Harry...no place is one hundred percent secure, with enough magic anything can be brought down. Not even the Fidelus Charm is safe as you and your family learned." said Severus, he didn't want to lie so he told him the truth. Severus never lied, unless it was to Voldemort or Dumbledore, even at that it was half truths he told them.

"This place need's put under as soon as possible," said Harry.

"I agree," said Severus. "Now I believe you asked everyone to be in the Dining area in twenty minutes did you not?"

"Yes, let's go." said Harry his 'emotionless' mask immediately sliding up. It was hard to remain stoic whenever his mate was around. As a vampire though when faced with something that made him unsure or angry their faces just became bland.

"You will do well, do not fear - its not an emotion that inspires anyone." said Severus as they walked towards Harry's home. Harry could deny he was scared and afraid of letting everyone down, but Severus knew better. He could feel all emotions Harry had gone through since becoming a vampire. Including the gnawing hunger, the starvation, which Harry had kept in remarkable control. Perhaps it was because Harry was used to being so hungry all the time. "Be controlled, patient and confident, just like you always were at Hogwarts." Harry was simply feeling wrong footed, having never really been the leader - or at least deluding himself otherwise.

"I think your Slytherin's are going to be happy to see you," said Harry, he knew despite everything they really relied on their head of house. More to do with the fact that he favoured them, when the rest of the school despised them. How could he hate Severus for doing what nobody else did? In the process he'd probably stopped a few from going to the other side.

"We will see," said Severus wryly, allowing Harry to change the subject, and letting it lie. Hopefully Harry would listen to him, they did need a leader, without it - it would be chaos. Like Hogwarts open without teachers, leaving the students to go wild. Harry wouldn't see it coming, it would happen like devils snare. Creaping up in the darkness until it strangled everything.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" cried Draco in shock, his eyes wide with wonder and a small bit of fear. He was definitely the last person he thought would be here, judging by the way he was holding onto Harry - he knew whom had turned the last Potter heir. Not only that but the previously unmarked skin was bared for all to see. Harry had been claimed.

"He's with us, has been from the very beginning." said Harry authority deep in his voice, he was taking his place as the leader once more. Severus couldn't have been more proud of him. Being a friend was good, but what they truly needed - if they wanted to win and survive this war was indeed a leader they trusted and could count on. "Does anyone have a problem with this? speak now!" he knew everyone added on the 'or forever hold your peace' at least the Muggleborns anyway. If Hermione's giggle was anything to go on, she at least had done so.

"One for all," said Ron seriousy, this war was more important than hated teachers, who admittedly did give very unfair detentions. If Harry had forgiven him then he didn't see why he couldn't. Harry had gotten it worse than he ever did. Plus this was Harry's partner, his life mate.

"All for one," finished Ginny proudly, she loved the Defence Association. She loved her parents, don't get her wrong, but to them she was a little baby. Not a nearly full grown mature woman, able to make her own decisions in life. They were probably just realizing that just now, no doubt Dumbledore had summoned the Order.

"We will have enough to deal with, without fighting among ourselves OR distrusting each other." said Harry. "We may have gotten one over Dumbledore, but do not mistake that as success."

"He will come after us," said Hermione nodding in agreement.

"He will use any means necessary to win this war, and have it won on his terms. What we have done is poked the nest, the hive will be after us." said Harry grimply as they sat around the table. Some of them were eating and drinking, no doubt things prepared by the house elves.

Severus smirked wryly, considering Dumbledore meant bumblebee - it truly was an apt explaination.

"Are my parents in danger?" asked Colin Creevy, Dennis who was next to him stared in worry as well.

"Probaby, but not the danger you imagine. He won't kill them, he will use them to gain control of you both. Dumbledore is very good at manipulation people to do his bidding." said Harry drumming his fingers thoughtfully. Willing his property papers to come to him, he caught them as they appeared out of nowhere. He browsed them, mentally calculating the numbers needed.

"How many of you have Non- magical parents?" asked Harry, a good portion of them raised their hands. "How many of you have parents that Dumbledore can get to?" even more raised their hands.

"Perhaps it would be best to have them moved elsewhere until the war is won." said Severus shrewedly.

"They can't stay here," said Harry, he ignored the exclaiming the others were making. "If they do, they will undermine their children's efforts, perhaps realize what they are getting themselves into and try and take the easy way out." that shut them up quick enough.

Severus nodded silently, it was what parents did.

"Grimmauld Place is full, so I need to use another property, one that Muggles can use, big enough for them not to feel pigeonholed." said Harry speaking mostly to Severus now.

"I'm staying here with Pancy right?" asked Sandy looking worried.

"Yes. She will be looking after you." said Harry, in his own way telling Pancy she had to. The Slytherin she was, she subtly nodded her head in his direction.

"This is the biggest one," said Severus, placing it at the top, its in Ireland, well away from both targeted England and Scotland.

"I cannot perform the spell twice." said Harry.

"I'll do it Harry," said Hermione, since her parents were going to be among them she sure as well would protect them with her life. Everyone there also realized this too and nodded in agreement.

"It's exhausting, your magic will need at least five to seven days to replenish." said Severus.

"Thats why he waited a week," grimaced Harry. The he being Pettigrew, most people there didn't understand.

"I can do it." said Hermione adamantly.

"Then I suggest you gather your families before the Order make their move. Which no doubt will be any minute, the medallion will bring you all here. They will stay one night while you explain, by then Severus will have a portkey created for them. Hermione will then perform the spell and we shall have another meeting. Go." said Harry, he had nobody to collect, so he wasn't leaving like the others.

There was a rush to leave to gather their families. They were illegally apparating, but in times or war - rules had to be broken to survive.

"What about Fred and George are they coming here?" asked Ginny, one of the few who hadn't left.

"Collect them and bring them here, I give Fred and George Weasley access." said Harry nodding grimly. The magic of the manor reacted to his words as Ginny apparated away.

"I shall open a Floo Network so you can reassure your parents." said Severus to his Slytherins. It helped that they were all more or less in the same place.

"If they want to help can they?" asked Theo.

"We need all the help we can get to win, but I was originally only going to use Grimmauld's inhabitants as back up in case of emergency." said Harry, other than the young ones who were already here. They were there because they wanted no part in the war, Harry wanted to respect that as much as he could.

"Let's go," said Severus, they had a lot to do and only a small window of opportunity to see it through.

* * *

There we go the Sequel to Life Takes A Turn :) I know many of you have wanted it so its up! so will Dumbledore be evil or just misguided/manipulative in this story? would he truly harm their families in retribution for embarrassing him? if so who will lose their families? and who will manage to make it out alive? R&R Please!


End file.
